xanafandomcom-20200214-history
London Mysteries Guest Starring
NPCs affiliated with The London Mysteries go here! Please remember to state what kind of NPC they are and whether they're a supernatural being with powers. the extra cast Alkahest Employees & Affiliated Bethany Sykes "I'm tactful! ...when I've got good reason to be!" • Ordinary human, and a 28-year-old cabaret dancer at Alkahest, having worked there for five years. • Not the most talented dancer, but she's more than proficient enough and makes up for it in enthusiasm and confidence. • Bubbly, friendly, a little ditzy (but not to such an extent she's dumb). If there's a catfight, though, she's probably in the middle of it. Jade Archer "You're in my light." • Ordinary human, and a 36-year-old cabaret dancer at Alkahest, having worked there since age nineteen. • Icy diva, sure, but she's been there long enough to have earned an attitude. Maybe not so much of one, though; she considers it her show. • Which fortunately does mean she's not going to sabotage the other girls onstage, but she's not going to accept competition, either. Mallika Khanna "I'm going to text him a picture of me flipping him off, because I am a mature adult." • Ordinary human, and a 23-year-old cabaret dancer at Alkahest, who has been there just six months. • Somewhat tempted by the potential for luxury in the lifestyle, though she knows she should stay focused on her college studies (in literature). • Constantly having impressive screaming-match fights with her long-term boyfriend in the backstage area. Almos Keresztes "Don't argue. Just listen." • Ordinary human, but aware of the supernatural, and the 41-year-old owner of Alkahest, along with a few sister businesses. • A Hungarian immigrant who has done very well for himself in the States, though he's never married or brought any family over. • Elusive, mysterious, and not terribly ethical- if you hear from him it's probably via Ephram, his #1 flunky. Dario Sandoval "I don't drink. I just serve it. Have you seen this place? The company's all the intoxication anyone needs." • Ordinary human, and the 27-year-old bartender/one of only two male dancers in the fifteen-person Alkahest productions. • Sweet and well-intentioned like a puppy; also very keen on getting all the attention ever from the ladies locally. • Yes, he has slept with half the female employees, but he doesn't cause much drama, miraculously. Ephram Williamson "Did I startle you?" • Ordinary human, but aware of the supernatural, and the 30-year-old right-hand-man of one Almos Keresztes. • Supposedly he's married, but no one's ever seen her. Quiet and seemingly unambitious, content to play Almos's enforcer when need be. • Prone to popping out of nowhere and startling the hell out of people. Lots of them find it a bit creepy. Aveira Employees & Affiliated Guy Stewart "I'll be in the car." • Ordinary, long-suffering human who tends to take the supernatural in stride, along with everything else. • Somewhere between a bodyguard, bouncer, and babysitter for Mr. Benjamin, with whom he has the patience of a saint. • Handles whatever Aveira business can be handled quietly and avoids drama like the plague. SCD1 Staff Sgt Bianca Sommersfield QUOTE • Normal human? Chief Inspector Abberline's desk sergeant. • Basically gorgeous. • Other things, idk. Detective Inspector Dougal Gillis "What the fuck is Alkahest when it's at home?" '' • Normal human. Supervising Inspector Morray's first case with SCD1. • May be physically incapable of not cussing. • Frequently makes threatening allusions to the Chief Inspector. (These are jokes. It's hard to tell.) '''Detective Sergeant Lisa Fletcher' "If you can't believe that I'm standing right in front of you, I suppose you won't believe it if I take your crisps." • Normal human. Is of particular interest to Detective Inspector Sam Tyler. • Tries very hard to prove that she isn't as incapable as some people make her out to be. • Enjoys her coffee black with no additives because the bitterness gives her a kick. Strangelet Employees & Affiliated Amelia Reinhardt Sutton "Yeah, but David would probably punch a bear in the face if it looked at me funny. Hooray for chivalry; it gets your arms bitten off." • Witch, specializing in psychometry, and 35-year-old owner of hole-in-the-wall magic shop 'Strangelet', inherited from her parents. • Comes from an old British line of witches that's well-mapped; has her own secret coven with Yolette, Vanessa, and soon Hasibe/Norea. • Pregnant (in her first trimester) with on-off boyfriend David's kid; whether she'll tell him remains to be seen. Yolette Baxter "I'd fuck off and have adventures, too, but I'd end up calling my mum to bail me out of a Thai prison, 'cause drug trafficking's the only way I'd afford it." • Witch, specializing primarily in illusions, and 18-year-old clerk at Strangelet. • Has recently come out to her parents, who are not super tolerant and think it's a "gay phase". • A little bit moody and sullen, a little bit of a Bohemian hipster, but ultimately a good kid. Vanessa Tate "You've got a thing for the poisonous flowers, don't you." • Witch, specializing in plant life and greenery, aged 29, working as a clerk at Strangelet. • Engaged to Marvin, whom she feels does not necessarily need to know that she's a real witch, not just a New Ager. • Without a doubt the most well-adjusted of her circle. David Bowen "You are the most evasive woman I have ever fucking met, I'll tell you what." • Ordinary human, and the 32-year-old owner of a cafe near Strangelet called 'Cafe Noir'. • He would like to settle down, but his temper sometimes gets in the way- but he's a good-hearted guy, really. • He does, however, sometimes struggle with overcoming his conservative upbringing, and that's an obstacle. Dr. Kieran Lawson "Do I even want to ask why you want to know about male sympathy pains for women in labor, Norea?" • Ordinary human, and the 36-year-old doctor (general practitioner) who happens to be friends with crazy people. • Specifically he is David's best friend, but because he's more even-tempered, the witches go to him sometimes if they need medical knowledge. • He is resigned to his fate, and not quite as long-suffering as he'd like to have you believe. Marvin Lindgren "I think there are probably worse ways to spend your lunch break than on the roof. See, there's even a view." • Ordinary human, and a 35-year-old haemotologist who spends an awful lot of time on the job. • Engaged to Vanessa, and his laid-back ways mean he doesn't ask too many questions about what she gets up to. • He may or may not end up really regretting that one. Supernatural Beings Olimpia Arcuri "QUOTE" • 80-year-old witch. That's right. • words • words Zoe Minotis "Are you paying close attention out there? Good. This is important." • Spirit. Yes, really. She's 1866 years old, and presently hosts a 3 AM informercial/talk show watched only by insomniacs. • Lacks the concerns of the flesh, despite how she's non-threateningly cute and could have fun if she wanted. Sorry, kids- she doesn't even eat. • Oracle/newsgirl for the supernatural community, though generally she speaks in code- unless she transmits to someone directly in an emergency. Maxima Santos "QUOTE" • 43 year old HBIC fairy. MORE SOON. • words • words Vito Valencia "QUOTE" • 31-year-old werewolf with angst; more tbd. • words • words Emile Nikola "QUOTE" • scary old monster guy who nevertheless makes a good informant :( tbd • words • words Ciro "QUOTE" • The most hilarious 105-year-old vampire. Seriously, look at him. • words • words Miscellaneous Staff Sgt Dignam "My theory on Feds is that they're like mushrooms, feed 'em shit and keep 'em in the dark." • Runs somewhat intense training seminars for SCD10 several times a year. • Makes Teddy's accent sound practically mid-Atlantic. • The air blackens whenever he and Gillis are in the same room. Bahiyaa Gillis "Don't fucking swear at me, Dougal." • Once upon a time somebody predicted that Gillis would inevitably meet his match - and he did. Her name is Bahiyaa. • She is no nonsense, out of his league, and not as patient as people tend to assume someone married to that man would have to be. • Because she owns his soul. Sera Lefevre LaDoux "But you still adore me, don't you? I'd just die if you didn't." • The youngest of Cypra Morray and DI Bellamy Morray's cousins, and therefore the doted-upon third of Martel and Maria Lefevre's children. • Totally sweet, totally insane (having inherited her mother's manic, dramatic personality); was previously absurdly promiscuous before getting married. • PB is Lauren German, because she makes the best innocently doe-eyed stealth-crazy expressions. The London Mysteries The London Mysteries Category:Plot Points Category:The London Mysteries